I'm Late
by Celestial Steps
Summary: Lucy was late for a job interview. What will happen when she jumps in an elevator with a handsome stranger! This is rated M oneshots! You have been warned! Don't read if under age and don't like lemon!


Here is something I wrote. It is a tiny lemon. This is rated M so if your under 18 don't read this! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

* * *

><p>No One Pov<p>

Lucy hurried out of her car, grabbing her hand-bag and her files and she quickly runs across the parking lot. Why you may ask, it is because she was running late.

Lucy Pov

"FUCK!" Lucy thought while running towards the huge building. "This is all Levy's fault, asking me to go with her to the book convention last night. Now I'm running late. She knew I had an important job interview today! But she still asked me to come with her. And what was even worse, I couldn't say 'NO'. Great!." Lucy said to herself.

No One Pov

Lucy and Levy had been living together for around 3 years. Both of the just graduated from the same university where Lucy studied journalism while Levy took literature and today Lucy finally got a huge chance to start her career by being late for her very first interview!

Lucy tried to calm her breathing and her anger and she ran into the huge building. Noticing the elevator in the far corner of the hall she practically ran towards it and through a bunch of people standing in front of it.

Her red heels clicking loudly against the smooth white floor she ran over there. When she got in front of the elevator she notices that there was only one person in it. "Why didn't anybody go in?" She thought but just shrugged it off because she is really running late already.

"WAIT!" Lucy practically screamed as she bumped against someone, murmuring an apology as she quickly jumped in. For some reason she was surprise to see many shock faces as the doors started closing behind her. She sighed in relief because for a minute there she thought she would be even later than she already was.

Lucy Pov

After I calmed myself I noticed a man standing in front of me, his blue eyes were wide open as he kept staring at me. He had broad shoulder, dressed in a black suit with a blue tie, matching his beautiful eyes. He had blond hair that was spiky but not in a messy way. He had a muscular body that was just to die for but the most important thing off all he was sure damn hot.

I look away immediately because I noticed myself checking this hot guy in front of me so I quickly stood next to him, I was feeling very nervous standing next to this hot guy as I quietly wipe my sweaty hands on my black skin tight skirt.

"Which floor?" He suddenly ask me as my knee were starting to feel like jelly. "Uh..uhh..sse..seventh floor." I said while struggling to remain calm. I quickly averted my eyes from his gorgeous face as I felt like his gaze was a little too intense for me to handle.

He leaned forward and I couldn't help but think that he was going to do something but he just lean forward to press the elevator button. "Ughh…I'm acting like a total idiot." I thought as the elevator started to move. "Why am I felling so edgy?" Lucy thought as she listen to the elevator music started to play.

"Nervous?" he ask me, this time it wasn't hard to look at his beautiful blue eyes anymore. He had a slight grin on his face and it was doing strange things to my body as I tried to smile back at him. "Well…kind of." I said. "You have an interview today?" He asked again. "Yeah..but I'm 10 minutes late already." I said and he just continued to smile at me.

No Pov

It felt like the elevator was taking forever to reach its destination for Lucy that is. The air in the elevator felt heavy for some reason and she couldn't ignore the sexual tension as she tried not to move around so much.

When she almost calmed herself down, the elevator gave a slight jolt and the lights gone off. Her breath was caught in her throat from fear. She was afraid of closed and dark spaces. "A blackout? No, please, not now. Please!" she whimpered before touching the door and trying to pry it open. Lucy was hyperventilating heavily as she tried and tried to open the door.

"Are you of okay? What's wrong?" Lucy heard someone ask her before a hand was placed around her shoulder in a comforting way. "Closed spaces! Not good! Please help me get out now!" Lucy almost screaming the last part as her tears was streaming down her face and she sobbed.

"Hey…don't cry! Calm down and close your eyes." He said as the man put his hands on Lucy's waist and pulled her into his chest. His hands held tightly around Lucy's waist as Lucy tried to even out her breathing.

His hands slowly rubbed circles on her back in a soothing manner as her breath slowed down but her heart was beating wildly in her chest. "Is that better?" The man asked. Lucy was wriggling in the man's arm but then she felt that something hard poking against her stomach.

The hands rubbing her back stopped and her breathing pick up again this time for a complete different reason. The familiar sensation stirring deep in her stomach as she tried to ignore before came back and it is going to places which she never had experience before.

Lucy never had a boyfriend and she never even kiss a guy before. When Lucy looked up to the man's face supposed to be, which is completely stupid as it was very dark too even see. Suddenly, totally unexpected when she felt hot lips pressed hers and the man's grip tighten around her waist.

Automatically her lips parted and gave the man more access against her mouth as her hands slip up the man's neck and clutching his hair. Her fingers were tangled in the man's hair as the hands on her waist slowly sliding down and grabbing her butt. A moan escape her lips and the man slide his tongue against her lips, deepening it. Lucy and the stranger pressed their body together so there won't be a millimetre apart between their bodies.

Lucy Pov

Our erratic breathing was the only sound that I can heard in the dark space. Suddenly I was pushed up against the elevator wall, the man picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him. My skirt was raising up and around my waist.

His rigid erection was pressed against my inner thigh. I couldn't supress my moans anymore as his hips were moving and rubbing in a circular motion and rubbing against my clit so I just tighten my legs around his waist.

His lips pulled back to kiss lightly down my neck, biting the spot where my neck met my shoulder and gave me a hickey. I gasped from the painful pleasure. One of his hands let go off my butt and went to fondle my right breast, making it erect then he switch his mouth to my left breast as he kept fondling my right breast, sending shivers running down my spine.

Suddenly the lights came back on and the man pulled back from me almost immediately. "What was that just now?" I scream in my head. I pulled my skirt down, fix my blouse and ran my fingers through my now messy hair as I struggle for my breath. I sneak another look at the man standing next to me and found him looking back at me and smiling.

He smiled almost in a devilish way as he looked ahead, fixing his tie and ran his fingers over his suit and hair as the elevator start to move again. I felt the elevator stop almost immediately and before the doors open I heard the man's voice, deeper than before and husky with lust.

"You're hired. I looked forward to working with you. By the way, the name's Sting Eculife." He said. The doors open and he left, leaving me dumbfounded. I stare at his back and saw my future co-worker followed behind the man and ask him if was alright not bothering to pay any attention on me.

I quickly got out and hurried down the hall and through the fourth door on the right, sitting down in the waiting room with the other applicants I found out that it wasn't my turn yet. "Sting Eculife?" I thought about the man in the elevator as I faked looking in my bag to keep my excitement from bursting out of my chest.

No One POV

"Yes! This job is something to look forward to. And I can't wait to meet him again." Lucy thought as her name was called and she stood up and walk confidently in the interview room smiling widely.

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW!<p>

Love

Celestial Steps


End file.
